


A Hundred Lifetimes Ago

by worse_than_average



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 18:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3392405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worse_than_average/pseuds/worse_than_average
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where their names are never mentioned, but we all know who the both of them are</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hundred Lifetimes Ago

She was standing there, under the streetlamp, her eyes downcast as the dim light illuminated her dark hair. He stared at her for a moment before going back to work.

 

It was always like this. A girl would appear and stay somewhere, silent and unmoving. Most of the time, people ignored and walked past her but sometimes, someone would try to talk to her but she would just stand there quietly, unseeing and unhearing.

 

He was almost sure that she was just an illusion, a person his mind conjured and wouldn’t let go of. Other times, he was convinced that she was real, and that she came there to see him. But he immediately dismissed the thought _. A girl as beautiful as her wouldn’t exist. Not in the real world._ He thought to himself. _And if she did exist, she wouldn’t go here, to the slums of Flea Bottom. A girl like her would live in a mansion with hundreds of suitors at her feet._ He shook his head and stopped thinking about the girl, for now.

 

She never spoke and she never approached him, she just observed from a distance and wished that she could talk to him.

 

Because even though it felt like a hundred lifetimes ago, he was still part of her pack. And she knew she was stupid for believing that he would remember her, but she couldn’t help but hope.

 


End file.
